


All-Inclusive

by starlitvikings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitvikings/pseuds/starlitvikings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac wins a holiday and brings Marius along, not knowing that the hotel would be full of attractive people and familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Inclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

Marius hadn’t left his flat in three days. The weather had been terrible and his workload had doubled in the past two weeks, leaving little incentive to leave his small room. He supposed the hours spent locked up wouldn’t have been so bad if he had done something of worth but all he had achieved that day was drawing up a useless verb table, leaving him feeling pretty unproductive.  


The only connection Marius had had with the outside world recently was through his flatmate Courfeyrac, who usually burst into his room at some point or another to excitably relay all of the latest news and happenings in his various social circles. Marius himself had not had much time for socialising, not since he’d left home and dropped out of law school. He was finally getting back on his feet though; Courfeyrac had been extremely supportive and was the main reason Marius had a roof over his head and a place on two language courses at university. He would need to repay him for everything someday, if it was possible to repay such a large debt. The least he could do for now though was share the rent and keep him company on those rare days he decided to stay inside.  


Staying inside was all Marius had been doing since he had moved in, scarcely leaving his room unless he had to. He looked around, the littering of textbooks, notebooks, sandwich boxes and microwaveable food trays made the place look like a bomb had hit it. He could only imagine what his grandfather might say if he saw the state Marius was living him. A part of him wanted to leave the mess just to spite the old man, but the fear of rats and mould drove him to pick up the litter and go out to the bin. As soon as he left his room he heard the unmistakeable sound of the Macarena coming from the kitchen.  


'I guess Courf’s home then', Marius thought to himself as he stumbled forward towards the kitchen, legs stiff from lack of use. His arms full of junk he pushed the door open and sure enough, there Courfeyrac was, slicing up a loaf of bread and wiggling along to the music. This would be rather normal if not for the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of neon shorts and shutter shades, looking rather out of place in the grimy kitchen on a grey Parisian evening.  


“Uh… Courf?” Marius ventured as he dumped the empty containers into the small bin in the corner.  


“Marius!” Courf exclaimed as he turned around, “still working away in that room I see.”  


“Yeah, I’ve hit a dead end” Marius admitted, “what’s up with the outfit?”  


“I am so glad you asked, Pontmercy. You’ll never guess what happened to me today.” Courfeyrac beamed at him and removed the glasses from his face, not waiting for a reply he continued. “I won a holiday to Spain at an all-inclusive resort! How random and how amazing is that?!”  


That had not been what Marius had expected but Courf looked so happy and excited he could not help but grin back at him.  


“Wow, that’s great Courf!” Marius smiled, but his smile soon turned into a frown, “Are you sure it’s not a scam?” It’s not like travel agencies just gave free holidays away to people on the street, and Marius couldn’t remember Courfeyrac ever mentioning entering a competition.  


“Of course! It was a promotional thing I entered ages ago, I actually forgot about it but I got an email this morning and I got it all sorted this afternoon” Courfeyrac smiled, “I promise it’s the real deal, compadre”.  


Marius nodded, satisfied with the answer for now. “So… leaving immediately?” It was the only explanation Marius could come up with for the current outfit, though he supposed Courf would have a hard time at the airport wearing nothing but booty shorts.  


“No it’s not until July, silly. Well the prize actually accommodates two people and considering my current dating situation… doesn’t actually exist… I was thinking my favourite roomie could come along? What do you think?”  


Marius stared at him. It was such a kind offer and no one had ever invited him on holiday before, but he just couldn’t afford to go away, not with his current employment situation anyway. When he told Courfeyrac as much he had only dismissed it with a wave.  


“All we have to pay for is the plane tickets, everything else is included, hence the all-inclusive part. Besides it’s a good chance to practice your Spanish” He said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Marius sighed, he couldn’t refuse that, especially not after the hard year he had had, and with all that Courf had done for him the least Marius could do was accompany him on his trip.  


“Alright, I’ll go” he said resigned “But you still haven’t explained the outfit, and I study English and German, not Spanish”.  


“I was hyped and wanted to get into the holiday spirit” Courfeyrac smiled, “and what’s the harm in learning one more language besides?”  
Courf laughed, and Marius smiled back at him. He decided he had worked enough for the day and it was about time he allowed himself to get excited for something, especially something that made Courf so happy. Though no matter how much Courfeyrac insisted, nothing would ever convince Marius to join him in wearing booty shorts and shutter shades at any point on this trip. 

 

The four months went by so quickly Courfeyrac had barely had the chance to count the days. He had been buzzing with excitement ever since Marius had agreed to come with him. The flight had gone smoothly enough, but Courfeyrac had forgotten how much he hated flying and spent the majority of the time clutching to the armrests and sucking boiled sweets to try and help his popping ears. However, all pain and turbulence was quickly forgotten as soon as he felt the heat of the sun on his face.  


The coach that took them to the hotel from the airport was hot and packed, but that could hardly dampen Courfeyrac’s spirit as he told Marius of the glory of all-inclusive buffets and bars. The bus finally arrived at their hotel, which was of course the last stop, and Courf bounded off to collect their luggage from the driver. Marius followed looking less enthusiastic, sweat already dripping down his forehead.  


“I think we need to find air-con before I collapse” He said, heaving his heavy rucksack onto his back. Courf could see him either getting surprisingly tanned or horrifically burned on this holiday, hopefully it was the former but Marius wasn't the luckiest person he had ever met, so Courfeyrac had better watch out for him.  


“Alright, we just need to check in then we’ll go up to check out the rooms” Courfeyrac responded cheerfully to his complaint, wheeling his suitcase inside. The reception looked exactly as it did on the website; with the desk on the right, a glass door leading to the bar and dining room next to it, and the arcade and outdoor pool through an identical glass door to the left. Their bedroom also looked the same as the pictures; a bright, spacious room with two double beds, a TV, desk and a balcony that looked out over a tennis court. Courfeyrac dumped his case and wandered around with a wide smile on his face, very pleased with the accommodation.  


As soon as Marius entered the room he put down his bag and flopped face-down onto the nearest bed. He had had to work late the night before due to some midnight release at the bookshop he had recently started working at, and he still hadn’t arrived home by two in the morning. Courfeyrac had had to drag him out of bed at seven to get to the airport on time and it was obvious Marius was suffering from the lack of sleep now.  


“So, I was thinking we spend today at the hotel. Just chilling at the pool and bar, taking advantage of that all-inclusive goodness.” Courfeyrac suggested and Marius nodded slowly in agreement. “We shouldn’t spend all the time at the hotel though, obviously. We should explore the area at some point; my grandparents live about an hour away so we could visit them if you fancy it.”  


“Yeah, and we should spend some money somewhere it’ll actually benefit the economy” Marius added sleepily as he kicked off his shoes.  


“Alright, we’ll make an actual plan when you’re somewhat conscious. Or just wait and see what happens, I don’t mind either way.” Courf said as he inspected a leaflet that was lying on the desk. “Hey it’s food time! I’m going to go inspect the buffet quality; I’ll come back with something for you later. See ya, compadre!”  


Leaving Marius to nap Courfeyrac headed down to the dining room alone. The room itself was a large hall filled with varying sizes of tables and chairs, with large windows at the front looking out onto a patio that could be reached through a side door. The buffet ran along the back of the room with the separate soup, salad and dessert bars spread out in front of it. The place was full of people, staff and tourists alike, either piling plates full of food or frantically changing over the nearly empty vats and cleaning up mess. The room was quite deafening, with the clattering of stainless steel and crashing of plates, but noise and people could only be expected in a holiday resort on the Spanish coast in the middle of July, and Courfeyrac was hardly averse to a bit of hustle and bustle.  


As Courfeyrac joined the queue for food, he watched the people busy about. As he gazed around his eyes fell on a tall man in a white chef’s uniform listening calmly to a lady who seemed to be frantically explaining something to him. Not only was this chef tall, he was incredibly good looking, like unbelievably attractive, and 'oh my god are those tattoos?' Courfeyrac couldn’t handle this. He’d been in this place ten minutes and this was already happening to him. 'How dare chef-man look so good, how is that fair on anyone?'  


When tall, handsome, tattooed chef-man returned to the kitchen, Courf finally gathered his thoughts together enough to fill a plate with food and find a seat. If he was going to freak out like that over every good looking guy that happened to cross his path then he was going to have a rough time, especially if they were all going to be as offensively good-looking as that chef.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will introduce the other characters and poor Marius will probably have a lot to deal with.


End file.
